It's a Twin Thing
by Mandrin Orange
Summary: Fred and George have their own untold adventures...especially when it comes to detentions. Rated T for very crude humor, just to be super safe, and slightly sexual situations in the first chapter. Nothing really happens, though.
1. Been There Before

I am writing 3 fanfictions right now, and it's so much fun! Go ahead and take a look at my other ones if you'd like. If only I'd get more reviews! If you'd be so kind to let me know what you think, I'll be sure to review yours in return! Like a review-exchange! Lol, where do I keep coming up with these ideas?

Ch.1

Fred and George Weasly did a jig around the common room. They had sold their 200th stink bomb, especially made to make even the dirtiest of men cringe, and plus, it was only the 10th day of selling them.

"This calls for some butterbear!" George cried.

Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the room. "Forget it Goerge, little Miss.Prefect just came in," Fred sighed.

"Actually, I've resigned," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Fred cleaned out his right ear with his pinky. "Hey, George, did I just hear what I though I heard?"

"Perfect Prefect resigned?" George laughed.

"Come off it, guys," Harry said, but meanwhile, trying to hold back laughs, for Fred and George were still prancing around, arm in arm.

"It's to stressful. I need to spend my time studying," Hermione explained.

"Studying your boyfriends, more like it," George taunted.

"Both are in the room and know each other's been hitting on her but say nothing about it!" Fred continued.

"Ey' Fred, do you think they hit on each other as well?"

Harry and Ron flushed. "Shut up!"

Fred and George stopped dancing. "What?" They said in unison. "We're just getting used to actually insulting Miss. Granger and yourselves without getting detention."

"Lot'll good that'll do. You'll get detentions some way or another," Ron replied.

"Speaking of detentions..."Fred laughed,

"I think we have one in .5 seconds with old Snapey," George finished.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Ey' Mione' we need your time turner thingy," George commanded, and stopped dancing. He held out his hand.

"No."

"Please?" Fred begged, holding his hand out next to George's.

"No."

"We'll give you free stuff," George bribed.

"No."

"Don't make us use force!" They both said in unison.

"Whatever," was her reply. "You can't get it anyway."

"And why not?" They demanded.

"It's under my blouse, and gentlemen like you two shouldn't reach there," she giggled. Ron and Harry flushed, but George and Fred smiled.

"Ey' Harry, you get it." Fred demanded.

"Why me?"

"Cause you've been down there before." George explained, making Hermione and Harry get so red they looked...really red. Harry takled George and pulled his ear.

"You take it back!" He cried, pulling his ear hard.

"Fred! Little help!" George shrieked.

"Uh-uh, George. You'd better take it back."

George laughed. "Alright I take it back." Harry got up, and Geoge sat upright. "What about you, Ron?"


	2. Loving Your Ear

Alright, it's only been 20 minutes and I'm coming back to post more. Heres what some of our fellow authors had to say:

escptheshdw835 said: Heh, that was amusing. I love Fred and George, they're funny. This is well done, perhaps write more?

smiles Seems like Fred and George are getting more publicity then me!

jeevesandwooster said: oh wow. brilliant brilliant BRILLIANT! Fred and George are my absolute FAVORITE characters and this was a masterpiece of Fred and George orneriness. update soon!

grins thank you so much! people like you want me to write more and more. or type. whatever.

xXxLOLAxXx said: good so far update often as i really would like to hear more fred and george are some of my favorite characters

grins wider god, I love Fred and George, too. But why Fred and George? Why not George and Fred? Lol, just kidding!

BloodyPenhand wrote: So funny. Can't. Stop. Laughing. Really nice job! I hope to see another chapter, haha! So awesome.

grins so wide my face falls off I'm here to please! Anyway, back to the story! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first!

Ch.2

Fred and George were huffing and puffing as they ran to Snapes office. This is the conversation they had:

"God Hermione is so stubborn!"

Puff "No kidding!"

Huff "My ear is still throbbing..."

Puff and a Huff "George, shut up. I know you love your ear but..."

Huff and a Puff "I love your ear, too, Fred. No-" Huff "need to get jelous!"

Puff/Huff

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Puff

"Body...not...strong...enough...too...talk..."

"Huh?" Huffity Puffity

"Thinking about Snape and trying to think about you loving my ear and running is harder then I-" Huff Puff Huff "thought."

(Note from author: Told you they huffed and puffed! Haha!)

Their sneakers screeched as they reached the door to their doom. "Well, George, go ahead and open it."

"Me? Your the ear-lover!"

Fred pondered. "You're right. I'll go first." He rubbed his ear and winked. George rolled his eyes.

"You're late!" An evil voice sneered.

Thats it for now...sorry for such a short chapter, the third is coming right behind it.


	3. Azkaban

Okay this is going to take place in the Common Room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sorry--I'll go back to the twins later!

Ch.3

"What prats," Hermione exclaimed after she was sure they left. "I had to resign right then, didn't I?"

"Hermione, they're just crazy looneys and you shouldn't listen to them. I mean, I know, because I lived with them all my life. Well, except when they were sent to Azkaban for four months," Ron said.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Harry exclaimed, their jaws dropping.

"Kidding! Kidding...geez you guys are so gullible. Like Fred and George would do anything bad enough to even get the word Azkaban."

Hermione and Harry laughed half heartedly. "Yeah. Did you see their merry jig? Looks like fun, you know?" Harry said.

Harry stood up. "You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione giggled.

Harry took a bow. " Ron, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Fred and George stepped further into the room. It was gloomier...and smelled worse. Usualy it smelled of Dung Bombs, but now it smelled of a mixture of...you don't want to know.

Snape walked up to them. "50 house points. Skipping detentions is dispicable."

"What?"

"You can't do that!"

"50 each," Snape sneered. (Note: AHAHAHAHA SNAPE SNEERED! Okay, sorry, back to the story...)

Fred's mouth dropped open and George'f fists clenched so much that his knuckles turned white.

"Now, Weaslys, you will be dusting my rare collection of dragon scales and pheonix feathers. If anything is moved out of place or damaged in the slightest way, you'll be out of this school before you can say flabberworm," Snape ordered.

Now, Fred and George are not ordenary twins. Well, we all know that. But they are even more different then ordinary twins and abnormal twins. Just to put it short, because I can tell I'm boring you, they can actually have conversations. In their heads.

_What a prat!_

_Ugh! Whats in his nose?_

_George, that's beyond the point...ugh!_

Saddly, they always got off track. So off they went carefully dusting his rare collection iteams with a muggle duster each.

_Why'd you get the green duster?_

_Fred, shut up. Pink is pretty._

_For a girl._

_Suites you just fine then._

Fred glared at his brother and stepped on his foot, making George's eyes huge, as if to say, 'what?'

This only resulted in an elbow in the gut, which made George make an "umph!" and fell forward, ontop of all the iteams. They heard a crack...

"What was...oh my my priceless bottle of snail's tongue! It's all over!" Snape exclaimed. "You two are going to pay for this...to Dumbledore's office emediatly! Why, you should be locked up in Azkaban!"


	4. But I'm Fred!

Alright, I can't help it...more thank yous!

slytherinsess: aww come on! this is a good story and i want to read more!...please

me: 4th chapter coming up!

jeevesandwooster: If anyone can have conversations, or arguments, in their heads...Snape's sneering is a classic. And I want to learn the Weasly Twins Merry Jig. It'll be the newest dance craze before you know it! Ear lovers...huff puff. Teehee. Brilliant again!

me:people like you make me feel all warm inside. I'll be sure to ask Fred and George when they come over tonight how exactly to do it and I'll post it later. Oh, and thank you for a great idea! You'll see it in this chapter!

escptheshdw835: Heh, that's amusing. Always getting into trouble, it seems. Update soon.

me: Amusment is a vertue.

Alright, enough of my pitty thank yous, I'm abviously boring you once again.

Ch.4

Fred and George hustled along the hallways as Snape led the way. Fred made a face at Snapes back, and when he turned, he faked a smile.

"This is no time to be smiling, George."

"I'm Fred!"

"Doesn't matter."

So the hustled and now bustled to the statue. "Noodles," Snape said.

The stepped onto the stairway that escalated them to Dumbledore's office. "Ah, Professor Snape. I've been expecting you."

"Albus, these two ruined my priceless collection!" Snape pointedly got to the point.

"It was only an accident!" Fred insited.

"Yeah. And even if it wasn't, I'm not saying it is mind you, he shouldn't have trusted us in the first place!"

"Yeah! We screw up everything!"

Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing the two. "Gred and Forge...I mean Fred and George..yeah...uh, right. That is to say the Weasly twins obviously are right. And yet wrong. Severus, you should never had let these two near your things, and also, this is not a good use of punishment. So the fault lies on you both...er...I mean you three. 25 points from Gryffindor each. Severus, may I see you later?"

"Of course, Proffesor."

"And George, your mother left me this message." Dumbledore continued. He handed over a peice of parchment.

"But I'm Fred!"

"Right, sorry," Dumbledore said and took the parchment away from Fred and handed it to George.

"But I'm Fred!" The supposed George said. So Dumble switched the parchment.

"I told you, I'm Fred!" Fred, or was it George, said.

"Am I going to have to ask you two to reveal your bottoms? The real Fred has a birth mark in the shape of a washing machine."

Fred and George looked at eachother and grinned. "If you insist!" They said in unison.

Dumble turned his back to them. "Just read the message, the both of you. Then please get out of my office!"


	5. Master Plan Of All Plans

Fred and George came over early! Okay...it goes like this:

You link arms with your twin.

Then you skip in a circle.

Be sure to be holding a butterbeer.

Sing:

Oh dungbombs, oh dungbombs!

We love you lots, dungbombs!

You make us rich

Yes, fithy rich

dungbombs, oh dungbombs

Your the smelliest of dungbombs

You reek of dung

Just like Snape

dungbombs, oh dungbombs

And then you reapet or add your own verses. It's a crappy jigg, I know, but it came off the top of my-I mean-Fred and George's heads.

* * *

Ch. 5

"Can't wait till Hogsmead weekend..." Fred sighed as they left Dumbledore's office.

"No kidding," George agreed.

"150 housepoints in one day," Fred sighed. "Perhaps we should lay off a little."

George stopped and took his brother by his shoulder. "Are you kidding me?"

"It would be the ultimate prank," Fred bribed.

"I like the way you think, Fred." George said and patted him on the back. They started walking to the common room. "Continue, my fellow master mind."

"Evil Genius."

"Right, sorry."

"Well, what if the Weasly Twins turned so pratty that they were like their older prat master of all prats, Percy? We could be doing all sorts of pranks, and nobody'd every suspect us."

George nodded. "So it's like, a million pranks in one?"

Fred nodded and shook his brother's hand. "It's a twin thing."

Note: Sorry for such a short chapter but it's really not when you inclued the jig. Just setting up an actual plot...it's not as funny as the other chapters and I deeply and sincerly apologize. Further chapters I will try my best to rock your socks!


	6. The Return of the Basalisk

Thankyou to all reviewers! Lol, I'm to lazy to list what they wrote, but here's a list:

weaslytwinsrock41; Shizura, Princess of Darkness, escptheshdw835, jeevesandwooster, jeevesandwooster (again), slytherinsess; jeevesandwooster (again), escptheshdw835 (again), jeevesandwooster (again), escptheshdw835 (again), escptheshdw835 (again), jeevesandwooster (again), xXxLOLAxXx, and BloodyPenHand.

Love you all!

Everyone's writing disclaimers so heres mine: I don't own anything. I wish I owned James and Oliver Phelps, though.

drools-

Ch.6

Once Fred and George entered the common room, Harry and Ron had stoped dancing and were sitting down, reading books. Well actualy Hermione was. Harry was playing hang-man in the front cover of Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 with Ron.

"Hey Fred. George." Dean grunted. " How was detention?"

"Peachy! We broke stuff, got sent to Big D's, almost had to moon him, oh yeah, peachy," Fred replied.

_Your not acting pratty!_ George glared.

_Can't we tell Dean and Seamus?_

_No!_

"Now, I think we should go study. _Right_, Fred?"

"Er, right."

Dean, Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned to face them. "You're kidding, right?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. OWLS are important, you know," Fred sighed.

Hermione smiled. "Finally, you get it!"

The twins walked upstairs.

"You think Dumbledore's letting Filtch hang kids by their ears and beating them again?" They heard Harry ask.

George sighed dismally. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

When they entered their dorm, the sat on Fred's bed.

_I can't do this, George._

_Hey, you thought of it!_

_No, you did!_

_You!_

_You!_

_You're ridiculous._

_I know. Genes, I guess._

_Jeans! That's it! Fred, I thought of a new prank!_

_Like what?_

_Well...we sort of...do this jinx...on somebody's jeans..._

_Continue._

"I think I'll be off," Harry sighed. He just lost the game.

Hermione held up a hand. "Wait. Listen!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"No, really, listen," they heard slithering on the wall.

"You think it's a..."

"It can't be..."

"It's not..."

"BASALISK!" They all screamed and ran around the room, until Harry and Ron ran into eachother and Hermione tripped over them both.

Fred and George came down the steps. "Get a room, you guys."

"No-" Hermione pointed to the wall.

"Oh that? Our toilet flushes funny," George laughed.

"Peeves shoved something down there," Fred continued.

"Yeah, so every time we flush it hisses and gurgles."

"Kind of like a snake."


	7. Evil Pants

I apologize for all of my errors on Chapter 6. I fixed them, and I hope to be better this time, lol. You'll still love me if I mess up again, right? Right? RIGHT?

Ch.7 and it's two weeks later.

George and Fred sat peacfully in the girl's abandoned bathroom, which they made into their shop. " George, I think it's time for our first prank."

"With all this good-deed doing, I don't think our names will cross their minds!" George agreed. " Plus, I already have it ready."

"You mean you stole Harry's pants without me?"

"Sorry, Fred, he was just snoring like a baby and I thought that the time was right."

"But I wanted to be there, too!" He pouted.

"Fine. You can do the next prank."

"Fine," Fred agreed. He lightly touched the tip of his wand in the sink, which rippled, and showed Harry asleep in his bed. Suddenly his alarm clock rang...and along with the others, he reluctantly got up. They watched him change into his jeans and shirt.

"Now?"

"Now."

George pressed a big large button. Then, in the sink of course, Harry began twiching uncontrolably. His jeans controled his legs...and over and over again he ran into a wall. Acually, Fred was using a remote control and trying to get him out the door, but the pants had to slam into the wall every so often to face the direction entended. He led Harry to where they were...all the while slamming him into things and making him jump all seven stairs, which made Harry turn white.

Once he finally got into the room, Harry screamed, "help me!"

"Right, then," George agreed. He took Harry by one arm and Fred took the other, and the hoisted him up in the air, his legs still moving uncontrolably. They carried him to a toilet and shoved him in it. The electicution was actually quite fun to watch!

"Thanks, guys," Harry sighed.

Fred and George smirked. "No problem."


	8. Murder at Hogwarts

I know electronics are not alowed in the school but since I am the author and this is fanfiction I can make up any dang thing I want! Mwahahahaha! The power!

I am becoming lazier by the minute. Actually, by every letter I type. No- oh forget it! Just read it and enjoy it or else I will become more lazy! -Shakes finger minicingly!-

Ch. 8

Harry lay rather oddly on the sofa infront of Ron and Hermione, all surrounding the fire. It was rather late, and Harry and Ron had put off their Herbology homework until the night before. Hermione, suddenly ing a good mood, was coaching them on what to write.

"You know, Fred and George have really been acting strange lately," Harry interrupted.

"Tell me about it," Ron agreed.

"And when you mix the leaf of the..." Hermione droned on.

You see, after all these years, Ran and Harry have learned a wonderful trick. How to write down what Hermione says and yet have a conversation of their own at the same time. But sometimes they missed an important part and when their homework was given back, in red ink was the word RUBBISH! and underlined a few times.

"I miss the old twins," Harry continued.

"You pull the root slightly 90 degrees..."

"Me too."

"Honestly Ronald! Can you not pay attention more than five minutes?" Hermione irrupted.

"You know what they say, 'Mione. Ron here has the attention span of a squirrel," Harry grined.

Ron scowled and gave Harry a dirty look. "Do not."

"But anyway, I know what you were talking about and I think so too."

"Think what?" Harry asked.

"That Fred and George are up to something," Hermoine said matter-of-factly.

"We never said that!"

"And I also agree that you two should spy on them once in awhile to see what they do when they aren't, well, being good."

"We didn't say that eather."

"Besides, it would be like treason, Hermione!" Harry sighed.

"Yeah! They could have traps or something!" Ron agreed.

Hermione looked off into the distance in a dreamy state and just said, "treason is a reason for the winners to hang the loosers."

"Huh?"

"It's from a muggle musical my dad and I watch once and awhile."

"Right."

* * *

Fred and George lay splattered on their beds.

"I can't beleave you told Dean!" George grunted.

"I had to tell someone!'

"But Dean can't keep a secret."

"Then put a silencing charm on 'im or something," Fred said sleepily.

George shook his head. "You are so incompetent..."

"You sure have a natural ability at being a prat, George. All this insulting with words that I don't understand. Why don't you just say them to my face? Like...oh...idonno...IDIOT! Why did you think of this plan anyway? You know I'm a big blabbermouth and full of it, just like you."

"I have a feeling that those were insults."

Fred scowled and sat up. George moved beside his brother and cooley added, "you see how good we did the pants prank?"

"Yeah."

"We pulled it off without getting in trouble by acting pratty when people are around us."

"So?"

"So, bro, we can't pull off stuff like that when we are just our normal selves, you know?"

"Yeah."

George patted Fred on the back. "Good. Now lets go get Dean."

After many minutes of searching the halls, they found Dean strutting infront of them. George and Fred broke into a run and takled him.

"Umf! Guys...get...off...!"

George and Fred laughed and got up so Dean could get up.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Fred whispered.

"Only Shean-"

"SHEAN? OH SHIT NOT SHEAN!" George moaned.

"GEORGE SHUT UP!"

"EVERY ONE KNOWS THAT SHEAN IS THE BIGGEST BIG HEAD IN THIS WHOLE SCHOOL!"

"GEORGE PLEASE!"

George turned to Dean. "YOU!" He yelled, and his hands went to Dean's neck. "YOU STUPID-" but I'll stop there because it would take a very long time for me to type it all up and none the less take long for you to read. Plus, I'm sure you want to hear it all, so I'll fast foreward to 5 minutes later when Dean is as limp as a noodle and George is still strangling him.

"Alright George, I think he's dead now," Fred sighed.


	9. Good Night Prats

Back by popular demand, lol!

Ch. 9

"Good. Hated him anywho," George said.

Fred fell to the floor and took Dean in his arms. "Dean?" He whispered. "Dean? Are you with us?" A light from above shone down on them.

"Need..." Dean struggled.

"Need what, Dean?" Fred prayed. Angels sang above.

"REVENGE!" Dean cried. The angels, obviously shut off the music and the light. Fred clonked him on the head and smirked.

"Ok, lets go."

The twins jogged down the hall for a couple of minutes, just to be safe. Then they put their noses to the air and strutted down the corridor back to the common room.

"What are you two doing up?" Proffesor Snape sneered. (AHAHAHA HE SNEERED AGAIN! - )

"Why proffesor, how doody do?" Fred said triumphantly.

Snape's eyebrows twitched.

"Right then, well, I guess you must know," George added quickly.

"I must," Snape agreed.

"We were...uh...we were following Dean because he has a bad case of sleepwalking and-"

"Where is Dean now?" Snape asked.

"He...he ran into a wall and is knocked out down that corridor and we were going to get Ron and Harry to help us carry him into the hospital wing," Fred said hurridly.

Snape turned and went off into the direction Fred pointed and as he swiftly walked away, the twins put their noses in the air and put their hands on their hips and walked into the dormitory, very proud of themselves.

"I guess being prats isn't the worst idea we've had!" Fred whispered before they turned the lights out. After all, prats need a good nights sleep, too.


	10. Getting Away With It

Okay, Okay Okay! Yes I know my chapters are getting shorter, and yes, I know they are getting weirder too, but can't you just apprieciate whats there? Oh and weaslytwinsrock41, they did try to kill someone. But they didn't succeed. Alright, fine, I'll try and give you what you want. I'm a nice person like that. Oh, and, I LOVE THE NEW BOOK! SO GOOD! I am scared, though, because my local newspaper says that there will be another magor death, and you need to "break out those tissue boxes"! Please don't let Draco die, please! Well, most people wouldn't cry if he died, so I don't think it is. (I would cry, though.) Okay, anyway, back to my story. (Yay for the Weasly Twins rolling in galleons in the sixth book!) I'm sorry if this chapter isn't long enough, I ran out of ideas.

Ch.10

Then next morning Ron lay in bed snoring oddly. (It was a pattern of pig-likes, wheezes, sneezes, and the occasional "SPIDERS!" that everyone in that particular dorm and the ones next door had gotten used to). Harry had been up a couple of hours before, and was gleefully watching Ronald sleep. It made him feel so much better after a night of nightmares that nobody, he thought, would understand.

He got bored and opened up the curtains revealing the first few morning rays. All the boys groaned, but it mostly shown on Ron, and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Whatayouwantarry?"

Harry smiled, amused, and looked around. The dorm looked better in the light, except now you could see the clothes on the floor, sweet wrappers everywhere, posters hanging by one tack, and even worse, Ron's boxers. "Ron! Please put your nasty undergarments into the trunk in front of your bed like everyone else!"

"Oh geez, Harry, I was just leaving them out for you," Ron lazily replied. He swung his legs over, his toes barely touching the stone floor. He grimaced --it was cold-- and gave Harry a dirty look. He quickly shuffled from there to his trunk and shoved everything in. Everything, because when he opened it everything flew out, which reminded Harry of a Jack-in-the-box.

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, was sitting by the fire with a real Jack-in-the-box. She planned on taking muggle studies and decided it was better to start studying now then later. Besides, since her parents were muggle, she planned on passing that one easily.

George came tumbling down the stairs, nearly knocking into Crookshanks. Soon Fred followed, but he, rather prat-like, stepped on each step lightly and managed not to trip over his own feet. He ruffled Hermione's hair, as if a pet dog, and sat on a sofa diagonal from where she played with the a child's toy.

Hermione, taking no offence, luckily, played it again. George grimaced. "Oh god, Hermione, you'd you shut-"

"Please take it upstairs into the girl's dorm so that we can have some peace and quite while studying?" Fred inturrupted, stepping on George's toe rather hard.

Hermione smiled and said, "you have no books. And you two have muggle studies, so you should be apprieciating this muggle-made toy."

Fred and George looked at her oddly as she moved the handle and sounds came out. Then they jumped from surprise when the clown came out of the box. George moved his head slowly to Fred and wiggled his eyebrows. Fred grined and asked Hermione to let them study it, and they went back into their room without Hermione's permission. She didn't mind, though, because in her pocket was a small rubber duckie.

It was pink with an orange bill. She thought it rather odd, a pink duck, and decided to look up 'duck' in the encyclopedia to see if there were any real ducks that were bright pink, with big blue eyes, and green feet.

* * *

Up in the twin's dorm they sat cross-legged infront of eachother on Fred's bed. They felt as though they didn't want to entrued in eachother's minds while eachother were scheming practically the same thoughts. Only it involved spiders.

So they whispered to eachother, as they each took the toy apart and studied it. They snickered and chuckled, and that was mostly the only thing you could hear. Lucklily they had drawn the bed curtains around them so that the other boys wouldn't know that what they were doing weren't pratty. Fred and George had gotten used to these rules and went over them a lot. Otherwise, if anyone except those who knew, found out, they wouldn't be able to pull the prank. Actually, they could, but they'd get in trouble. And mast pranksters loved getting away with things, so of course, Fred and George did too.


	11. Toilet Water

My reviews are slowly dwindling into nothing...anyway, I finished the book like right after I finished the 10th chapter. It was wonderful, my favorite one out of the ones that have been released. The problem is, what shall I do when I finish reading the seventh? I asked my mum this and she said, "um...read them all over again?" Isn't that the truth.

Chapter 11.

Fred and George kept up their prat status, although Seamus, Dean, and Sean all knew about it. And when the twins entered a room, the three of them would stick their noses in the air. It was getting rather old, really.

Dean, of course, attemted revenge, but the twins used extendable ears to hear his plan. Actually, they rigged it so that the prank would backfire onto Dean. Since then, well, Dean hasn't said much.

Fred and George were having a wondeful time, replacing Percy's personality with their brand new ones. Their mother was delighted when she got an owl from Dumbledore saying how wonderfuly her three sons were doing. Her daughter, well, was replacing Fred and George. Not pranking, just mis-behaving. Again. And again. And again.

Several weeks had past, and Hermione was becoming less and less suspiscious. So much so that when Fred and George entered a room she'd wave and say, "hello," as the twins did in response.

Their grades plunged. Upward. It was fantastic to see the baffled looks as they got the highest scores in their house. They put their pranks in the Room of Requirement, so that it would seem that they were out of business. They still used some of the items, but not when anyone was around.

One day, Ronald Weasly was walking by himself down the hallway towards the commons. Behind a tapestry, using a flattening charm, Fred and George watched their brother mutter to himself. One time, after checking to see if anybody was around, Ron did a shuffle-step and disco moves, which by the way, is a muggle dance.

Fred and George could barely contain themselves as they stepped out from behind the tapestry, then made themselves become, well, round again. "Ron!" They screamed. Ron swiveled around.

"What?" He said cautiously.

George flicked his wand ever so slightly before he put it into his ropes. "You're covered in spiders!"

Ron gulped and his eyes went wide. He looked down upon himself. "Am not," he said, seeing nothing. But suddenly he felt tingling, like little legs were crawling all over his body. "Oh -" and this is where I stop writing because a) I might have young readers, b) my mom might be reading this, and c)...well I can't think of a c) at the moment. It'll come to me sometime. Anyway back to the story...a few seconds later.

Ron was franticaly clawing at his clothes, his face, anywhere he could reach. Fred and George took hold of him and pulled him into a secret passage, which led to the abandoned girls bathroom.

Ron began to run into a stall.

"Ron, you shouldn't go in there...it's simply hu--" Myrtle said in her high and rather annoying voice, but to be interrupted by George who just whispered something in her ear.

Myrtle flew away, giggling. Fred looked at his brother with a puzzled expression. "What'd you tell her?"

George shrugged. "Said I thought she was looking rather nice today," he replied, and wanted to say something else, but couldn't, because this followed:

"Oh my--" and I stop here once again. I thought of a c) reason. C) because I said so. Now let us return, a few seconds later. "There's a spider in the toilet!" A terrified Ron screamed, trying to get out of the stall. It was locked, on the other side, a move planned earlier. Instead Ron scrambled up and over the door, falling to his knees.

"Didn't expect that one," Fred whispered to George. George smirked. Apparantly, the toilet was supposed to launch the spider, (which was rubber), onto Ron, who was supposed to still be in the stall. Instead, the spider was thrown against the stall door, and made a loud thud. Ron scambled further away as toilet water slowly trickled onto the floor.


	12. Headache

Yay! I am so happy! I am Editor of the school newspaper! Anywho, thank you all for reviewing! Oh, and if you want to join my c2 then just email me or something. Everyone's welcome!

Ch.12

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat near the fire, drinking cups of coa coa and gigantic books in their laps. Of course, Hermione had the biggest.

"And then BAM! The gigantic hairy ugly spider flew up against the stall door!" Ron reacted to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like a spider would live in the toilet, Ron."

Ron's eyes went huge. "I swear...the bloody thing blinked at me!"

Harry chuckled to himself. "Yeah, right Ron."

"If you don't believe me, ask Fred and George!" Ron protested.

Just then the twins struted into view. Ron ran up to them and pointed and Hermione and Harry. "They don't believe me! Tell them that there was a spider in the toilet!"

Fred and George gave puzzled looks. "We have no idea what you're talking about, Ronald," Fred said. ((Ha ha, Fred and said rhymes. Okay, maybe it's not that funny...))

"Yeah, you must be hulisinating (sp)," George agreed.

Ron looked bewildered.

"You'd better get some sleep, little brother," they said in unison.

"Yeah...yeah...maybe I will..."

"I'll come with you to make sure you get into bed safely, Ronald," George implied. They both walked up the stairs into the boy's dormitory, Harry following curiously behind.

Hermione stood up and walked to Fred. "I know what you're doing!"

"What?" Fred asked, in a rather squeaky voice. He stepped back.

"You pranked him!" She whispered, her finger coming towards his nose as she stepped closer. He finally backed up so much that he hit the wall, and his eyes staired at her finger. It made him look rather cross eyed.

"Did not!"

She shook her finger, his eyes following. "It won't work on me," she threatened before stalking off.

George came down the stairs and looked at his brother with concern. "Whats up?"

Fred rubbed his eyes. "Nothing. I just have a headache."

"You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine!"

_I just had an idea, George._

_What?_

_Hermione._

_Ah._

Sorry about the short chapter, I have to go do my homework. My half an hour before homework time is up. Anyway, happy reading!


	13. Not the Best Anymore

This story is NOT abandoned. I've just been a very bad girl. I was grounded. QUIT BEING SO NOSY!

Ehem, sorry about that. Anyway, I only got 3 reviews. I'm writing the next chapter because, basically, I HAVE NO LIFE!

YAY! JEEVESANDWOOSTER! You, (or you guys), are, (or is), back! YAY!

Hapi Djus-- Thank you for loving my story. I love it too. YOU HAVE CANDY? HOW DARE YOU?

weaslytwinsrock41-- You are a very good smeller, I must admit. READ! REVIEW! RIGHT NOW!

jeevesandwooster-- I am so sorry about your computer! AND I KNEW HOW TO SPELL HALUCINATING! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU!

As you can see by my random and unessesary outbursts, I am very hyper and am typing 1,000miles per minute. Not only that, but I am also making clicking noises with my tongue and my mom is shouting SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT! So, I think I'll stop clicking my tongue and start the story instead.

Ch. 13

"Your brilliant, George."

"Ah, my dear Fred, you are much more 'brillianter'."

The twins chuckled to themselves and straightened their ties. When they looked down, they could see their reflections in their shoes. Such an accomplishment as that took hours, because before, the shoes were mud-caked and quite scuffed up.

Walking side by side, they ran their fingers through their hair in unison, (their own hair, mind you,) and took one last glance before stepping out of the boys dorm.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Did you sleep com-for-table-y?" Fred said slowly, as if talking to a mute.

"Why, yes I did, Fred, thank you."

"That is very good, Her-my-o-knee," George replied.

"What is up with you two this morning?"

Fred raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Noth-ing, Her-me. We are per-fect-lee fine."

"Yes, we are," George added.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and gave an annoyed look. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, silly," George said slower than ever.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I know a whole lot more than you two."

Fred and George laughed and walked past her, each giving her a pat on the head, like you would with a dog.

Just then, Ginny walked in and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Let's go to lunch," she said. Hermione nodded her head and they walked together to the Great Hall and sat down to eat their breakfast.

Just when Hermione was about to take her first bite, Fred and George took a seat next to her. They smiled falsely and pretended to be extremly interested in the wooden table.

"What now?" She asked, reading their faces.

"Nothing!" George said quickly. "OUCH!" He yelped, recieving a rather painful kick in the leg from Fred. "I mean, nothing," he corrected his voice into a nonchalant tone, all the while glaring at Fred.

"What?" Ginny asked, knowing perfectly well that nothing wasn't it.

"Er...'Mione, can I talk to you?" Fred asked.

"Okay..."

They got up and walked to the far end in the hall.

"Um...well...you see..."

"WHAT?"

"MeandGeorgesawyourtestscoresandtheyweren'tthebestintheworld," he said rather quickly.

"Could you repeat that? A bit slower?"

Fred sighed. "Me and George-"

"George and I," she corrected.

"Right, whatever," he said, glancing at George. "Me and George we serving a detention and we had to sort tests into alphabetical order and we saw yours and it wasn't the best in the class and it wasn't the worst either but it was not the best grade too and..." he took a big breath.

Hermione's face was pale as a ghost, and her eyes became an odd hue.


	14. Sensitivity Isn't Good

OMG! I AM SO ANGRY AT YOU GUYS! You stole all of my ideas as to what was to happen in this chapter. Am I that obvious? Or are you really good guessers? I am so upset that I will only say thankyou and keep reviewing.

Chapter 14, of which you guys already figured out. (Almost, anyway.)

Fred's eyes grew wider and gave a pleading look to his twin.

"It's okay, Hermione, it's not the end of the world," Fred tried.

Hermione's eye twitched. "Who beat me?"

"Er..."

"TELL ME!" She cried.

"I really would recommend you not knowing at this moment until you calm down..."

Hermione's face turned red in a matter of seconds and she stormed out of the hall. Behind him, George started laughing. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay maybe it wasn't that funny..." George semi-whispered.

"No kidding, George. You really are the smarter of us, aren't you?"

"I got the brains...you got the...um..."

"Sensitivity?"

"And wide vocabulary."

"Well, we'd better be off and go comfort Hermione."

"Are you kidding? She'll kill us!" George gaped.

"Unless you have a better idea!" Fred implied in an almost threatening voice.

"No, yours is fine," George replied impatiently. All he really wanted was breakfast, which he knew he wouldn't get today. They walked off into the Gryfindor commons.

"Hermione?" The twins said in unison.

"Go away."

"Not until you calm down."

"Who was it?"

"Ron." George said quickly, trying to think of a person who was the least likely to beat Hermione on a Potions test. Fred glared at George and smacked him squarly on the head.

There was a several few minutes thereafter where no sound could be heard. Then, out of the blue, Hermione attacked. Whichever red head was closest.

"HERMIONE!" The one underneath Hermione yelped. If you were there, then you would know that that must have been Fred, because his scream was a bit more girly than George's.

"You're lying! I know it! Your just trying to prank me like the others!"

"Hermione get off!"

"You ugly prat I should hex you right now!"

"Hermione my hair!"

"I should have known!"

George handed Hermione a book. "Give him the book!"

Instead, Hermione threw the book, with amazingly good aim, smack on George's nose. Fred laughed, then yelped, for again Hermione tugged his hair.

"I swear Hermione we're telling the truth! We were going to prank you on something completly different! It's true!" George muffled, his hands covering his face, afraid that something else might be aimed there.

Slowly Hermione gathered herself and got off of Fred.

A/N: I decided to stop there because I am making so many typos (grabs sword and stabs evil typo monster) and because I just might forgive you later today. Only if you review. And give me cookies. See my cookie counter on my home page! Yay cookies!


	15. Nope

Okay, well, long time no see. Literally. Been busy with 13 roleplays at the same time. It stinks, because I forget which one is which. Anyway, I wrote this chapter 5 days ago, and even downloaded it to documents. You know what? Totally forgot the part about actually uploading it to the story. This morning I was like, "I wonder why I haven't had any reviews...do I stink that bad?" Well, case of the no reviews has been solved and closed. That's the best excuse I could come up with.

Chapter 15, which suffers from writer's block.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"There was nothing to know."

"Nothing at all."

"Nothing."

"Nadda."

"Zip."

"Enough!" Hermione yelled. "That _was_ your prank. You two _aren't _prats. _And_ you ate all of the french toast for breakfast this morning."

Fred rubbed his stomach. "It was good french toast."

George's eyes rolled up in his head. "And yet oddly sickining."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, an evil glare in her eyes. "You two screwed up this time."

"I know..." Fred burped.

"Not the french toast, you block heads! The prank!"

"I think I need to take care of some issues..." George gulped, running towards the bathroom.

"I'm coming with!"

Hermione stood there. For minutes on end. Listening to sickening noises.

Inside however, the twins were up to something else.

"Thank Merlin we made these barfing bags," George smirked. He squeezed one, and the noise was, well, unsanitary.

"Exclusive recording of Draco Malfoy himself," Fred agreed, piercing the air with another sicking noise.

They both snickered and did a final squeeze. A flush of the toilet and they joined Hermione once again.

Her facail expression was enough to fear her, but her eyes slowly turning red would make your skin crawl. Put them together, and you have the reason why Krum really went out with her.

George yelped and lept into his brother's arms. Fred dropped him, and with a loud thud, George landed at Hermione's feet.

"Oh please Hermione, we'll do whatever you want!" George begged, kissing her pink shoe laces.

Hermione smirked. "Say I'm sorry to everyone you've pranked, and then maybe I'll forgive you."

"WHAT?" Fred screamed. The horror.

"Okay," George said suddenly.

A/N: So. Do Fred and George still have some dignity left? No. Duh. But do they have a way to get it back? Yes. Another duh. And I know that this is a short chapter. Tell you what...I have a fresh plate of cookies. Help yourself.


	16. Black Felt Marker

Sorry guys. My poor computer had a little accident and didn't work for awhile. Then the holidays are jamming up my schedule...so much to do! So anyway, Fred and George return! PS Today is my Birthday so for a prezzie I want you to review! Also, I think I'll rap it up pretty soon...

Fear Chapter 16

"I can't believe your making me do this," Fred scowled, glaring at his brother and Hermione. "I mean, she's a year younger! We can take her!" He said, putting up his fists.

George shook his head. "Yeah, and should be graduating right about now," he said, slowly pulling down his brother's arms.

Fred's face grew redder. "I don't care. I will not go around the school, apologizing to every single stupid student in --"

"And teacher," Hermione added, finally joining the conversation.

They had reached the great hall, where only a few students remained, either doing their homework, talking, or eating.

Hermione pushed the twins fore ward, and they pretended to fly fore ward, landing on top of a table. Hermione shook her head and laughed, not amused the slightest.

Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred. They both grinned. "I think we need a trip to Hogsmead," the said in their -eh-hem- creepy unison.

Since they had given Harry their map, they pretty much punched every portrait to see whether or not it would open for them. Many cries, shouts, and curses escaped the portrait's mouths.

"Shut up, all of you!" Fred yelled down the hallway. "Open up, whichever you are!"

Many portraits opened, in spite of the hurtful punches from the twins. "One to Hogsmead!" George commanded, and every portrait shut itself. "I guess we are in the wrong hall then," he smirked.

"For Merlin sake!" Said a portrait that was rather close to George.

Fred whipped out a black felt marker and grinned evilly before he began drawing on the poor ballerina. Squeaks and shouts proceeded with every mark that the twin made, while George tried to pull him off.

"Common Fred! Snape's coming!" He said exasperatedly before pulling his brother around a corner, leaving the girl in an ugly purple dress so whimper sadly.

Professor Snape quickly walked down the hall, and had to do a double take before noticing the new art. "I am so very sorry," he said gently as he stood in front of the now wailing painting.

"Who did it?" He asked, and that was the signal for Fred and George to run down the hallway in frantic hurry. 


End file.
